The Adventure of Waterfall Cave
by NinjaaWritesFanfic
Summary: With a small cave unexplored in Skyloft, young Link and Zelda decide to go in it. A short story with only Link and Zelda. And no, no romance.


Adventure in Waterfall Cave

A Fanfic by xXTheFutureAwaitsXx

"Come on Link, it's not like it's dangerous!" Zelda said, her hands on her hips as Link rubbed his neck. They were just outside an unnamed cave in Skyloft, as knight school was over. It was back when they were only 7 years old, when there were no spikes or signs in front of the cave, and when no one had explored it.

Link protested in his silent way, by rubbing his neck and frowning. Zelda gave an impatient huff and grabbed his arm, dragging him in the cave.

"Wow!" she said, letting go of Link. The walls glistened with water droplets, and they could both hear the rush of water a bit further on. "Come on, slowpoke!" Zelda called, skipping forwards.

Link ran to catch up with her, looking at the sleeping bats anxiously. He almost ran straight into Zelda, who was looking down a small drop before jumping. "We'll have to jump, but it doesn't look bad." she jumped, landing on her feet, crouching.

"Your turn!" she said, smiling. Link jumped as well, landing on his feet before almost falling down. Zelda laughed at that, and ran over towards a hole in the wall. "Look! Through that hole, you can see the waterfall!" Link followed her gaze and nodded.

"Alright, let's keep going!" Zelda ran foward again, and Link paused to avoid a goey spot on the ground before continuing. "Hey, there's plants in the cave too! And a bug!" Zelda said. Link gasped as the bug landed on her head, and Zelda laughed.

"Come on!" Zelda slid down the small hill, the bug still hanging on to her head. Link looked up to see more bats, and he gulped as he followed Zelda down. Again, he avoided the gooey spots, and so did Zelda. "You'll have to run up this part, Link. It looks to steep to just walk." she said.

Link nodded, and watched as Zelda ran up the steep hill, sitting down when she made it, panting. The bug flew off while she was running. "Hurry!" she said. Link ran up the hill, and joined her, sitting down. After a moment, Link got up and offered his hand to Zelda. She took it, and they kept on exploring.

"Wow look at the stalagmites!" she exclaimed, dropping Link's hand. "They look all high and mighty." she puffed out her chest, making both of them laugh.

Avoiding the goey spots, Zelda continued. Link followed, but stopped to look at one of the spots. He could've sword he just saw eyes. He rubbed his own, and kept going.

"Ugh, how are we supposed to get up _this_?" Zelda complained. She looked up the tall wall. "Ah ha! Link, can I get on you shoulders?" Link sighed, getting in front of the wall so Zelda could get on him. He stood up, Zelda holding on to the wall to stay balanced, and Link focusing on not dropping Zelda.

"Got it!" Zelda said. Link looked up to see Zelda holding out her hands. "Grab on!" she called. Link backed up and ran up the wall, managing to grab on to Zelda's hands.

"Alright, I'll help you pull yourself up." Zelda told Link. He kicked himself up on the wall while Zelda pulled him towards her. Finally, he got up. They high-fived, and took a rest. "Look, I can see the exit!" Zelda said happily, pointing towards it. They got up and rushed towards it, Zelda slightly in front of Link.

Until Zelda forgot to avoid the goey spot.

She shrieked in terror as the monster grabbed a hold of her legs, making her fall. "AAH! Link, help me!" she cried out in tears. Link grabbed a rock and hit the monster with it, making it let go of Zelda, who curled up in a ball, crying.

Link, knowing Zelda could be injured, stepped in front of her. "B-back away!" he managed, the only words he had said all day (rather than "Hiya" and other things).

The slimy monster lunged for Link, but he kicked it back, then threw his rock at it, making it explode into monster dust. After it exploded, Link bent down next to Zelda. "You okay?" he asked, concerned.

Zelda looked up at him, nodding, tears still in her eyes. "It just... scared me." she admitted. Link nodded and helped her up. They walked out the exit. "Wow, look at the people flying their Loftwings!" Zelda said. Link pointed to a small wooden pathway, which he and Zelda climbed up, coming to a spot with a small rounded out part.

They sat in it, pointing to the Loftwings, until one of them flew straight to them. "Zelda!" said the rider, a knight. "Your father has been looking everywhere for you! Come on, I'll give you a ride on my Loftwing."

"But what about Link?" Zelda asked. "He'll have to go back the way you came." said the knight. "But-" Zelda protested. "No buts, we have to go back, now."

"Sorry, Link." Zelda said. Link nodded in understanding, and waved as she flew off.

. . .

"What should we name the cave?" Zelda asked Link. It was a day later, and they were sitting down next to the Statue of the Goddess.

Link shrugged, thinking. "How about, 'Monster Cave?'" Zelda asked. Link shook his head. "I know, it sounds a bit scary. How about... hmm... Ah ha! What about 'Waterfall Cave?'" Zelda asked.

Link nodded, smiling. Zelda hopped up. "Come on then, let's go tell my dad!" Link followed her, smiling.

. . .

As Link battled Demise, he thought of the memory. Nodding, he thought: _I saved her once, I can do it again._

_Fin_

**This was my first ever Legend of Zelda fanfic, so please don't hate on me! I plan on making some more, so please leave a review if you liked it!**

** ~xXTheFutureAwaitsXx **


End file.
